<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edward Dillinger Jr Annoys Sam Into Showing Him The Grid by Bestboiuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588031">Edward Dillinger Jr Annoys Sam Into Showing Him The Grid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu'>Bestboiuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah that's basically it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edward Dillinger Jr Annoys Sam Into Showing Him The Grid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Where do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> every day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>honestly</span>
  </em>
  <span> think that your vanishing goes unnoticed? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to be running the company, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward has caught him, motorcycle helmet and jacket in hand, by the top floor elevators.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every day, at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>once, you dip out, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes </span>
  </em>
  <span>you don't come back for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Where do you go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nowhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing to tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both know that's a load of bull."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or else what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or else I'll tell Alan that you were the one that broke the break room microwave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolls his eyes. "Alan has seen me do considerably worse than microwave tin foil-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>the toaster. And the coffee machine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you grilling me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is an adult breaking so many appliances?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not- shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. What the hell are you up to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing! Don't worry about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Edward </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> say, is that they don't need another CEO disappearing under mysterious circumstances. He figures that that wouldn't go over well. Maybe in front of a different audience. Instead he opts to glare, and Sam gets to sit there growing increasingly more uncomfortable while he waits on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>agonizingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>famously slow Encom elevators. The glare continues up until the elevator arrives, Sam gets inside, and the doors close, and by the end of it Sam looks like he might die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This mission was not a success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'll have to try again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>